The present invention relates to a new and improved panel module which is readily installed in a building and to the manner in which the panel module is connected with adjacent panel modules.
Partitions are commonly utilized to form semi-permanent or movable space enclosures within a larger fixed area, space or room of a building. These areas are generally provided with a suspended acoustical ceiling. It is essential for the movable partition to extend full height from the floor to the suspended ceiling to provide acoustical privacy between offices
Movable partitions have been factory manufactured, pre-dimensioned modular panels which are generally made of a metal which can be formed, such as sheet steel. The edges of the panels can be bent and formed to provide suitable arrangements for fixedly securing adjacent panels to each other and to base supports and to head pieces. Examples of movable partitions constructed in this manner are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,408,781; 3,694,975; and 4,037,380.
Although these movable partitions may be deemed to be totally movable and salvageable, they require considerable cutting and fitting of base and head pieces for each specific room arrangement. The members are attached to the building floor or the suspended ceiling. When the partition is dismantled for rearrangement, it is necessary to disconnect the members. Since the length of the walls will usually be changed, it is usually necessary to cut and fit the members to suit the new arrangement of partition sections. This requires purchasing and fitting of additional members because of the loss due to the cutting and waste.
Known movable partitions commonly require linkage plates or clips to join the panel edges. A snap-on pilaster cap is used to finish the connection. These linkage plates and pilaster caps must be a different configuration for each straight, corner or three-way connection. This may also require purchasing additional members to complete the rearrangement. It is extremely important for the partition members which join the suspended ceiling and floor to provide sufficient adjustment to compensate for the irregularities of the floor and ceiling as well as the variations in height between the floor and ceiling.
In the past, movable partitions have been custom fitted, to a greater or lesser extent, to the dimensions of building and space in which they are to be installed. This has required considerable time on the part of installers to attach floor and ceiling tracks before setting the panels for the partition in place. In addition, considerable installation time has been required to fit the various panels of a partition in place. Since installation takes place at many different locations and is performed by installers having different degrees of skill and motivation, installing of a movable partition has frequently been time-consuming and relatively expensive.